Baby
Baby is a character in the Monkey Ball Series. He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, but he comes from the future. In all the games until Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Baby is a young monkey who wears nothing but a diaper and a pacifier. In Banana Blitz, Baby has taken on a more futuristic look with high tech, slick shades. ' ' Role in games Baby is seen as the innocent one. He came from the future in Super Monkey Ball 2 to prevent Dr. Bad-Boon from ruining his mother and father's relationship. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he goes along with the other characters to stop an evil space pirate chimp who stole the golden bananas. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:'' He came from the future to stop Dr. Bad-Boon's plot to prevent the marriage between Aiai and Meemee. He is in fact the son of Aiai and Meemee. He rarely cries, but once he does, he cries with the loudest voice on Jungle Island. Only Meemee can stop his crying. ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites:'' He is / Possibly the cutest baby ever to have gurgled from the trees of Jungle Island. The son of AiAi and MeeMee, his age is no impediment to his skill in a monkey ball. Baby is smaller, lighter and faster, but easy to see flying off the course. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning on the Deluxe website.) ''Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet:'' He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, travelling back from the future. Although still young, he is reliable like his mother. ''Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: The super intelligent time travelling baby from the future is wise well beyond his years. He rarely cries but when he does MeeMee can always quiet him down. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Game: Baby always says exactly what he is thinking. It gets the rest of the team into big trouble. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet / Step & Roll Website: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, but he comes from the future. He is obstinate and rarely cries, but when he does, only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: '''He is the coolest baby monkey around with slick sunglasses and a lightning fast crawl. Though he's usually jovial, enjoying all his family's adventures, he is sometimes known to melt down completely and his cries can be heard all across Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can calm him down. ''Super Monkey Ball 3D Website / Game:'' '''AiAi and MeeMee's baby who traveled back from the future. When he cries (which is quite rare), only MeeMee can get him to stop. Trivia In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, if you play through all the Party Games at least once, Baby will be playable in the robo suit on Main Game by clicking the 1 button on the Wii Remote while choosing your character before choosing a world. Category:Characters